Love You To Death
by Banesraver666
Summary: Kuro aka Kurahadol is now living a simple life. A life of peace. He's a Butler for a girl named Kairi Rose Worthington and he's been living this peaceful life for about two years now. With each passing day, Kurahadol finds it harder and harder to restrain his emotions from Kairi. Will Kairi accept Kurahadol's feelings or will she reject his feelings for her?


~Kairi's P.O.V~

Staring out my window, I watched the bird's fly to their nest and let out a sigh. _If only I could be like just like a bird. Free to go wherever they wanted to go. Unlike me, whose stuck in this mansion like a prisoner. _Turning away from the window, I walked back to my bed and sat down on the edge of it and let out another sigh.

Ever since my parent's died in a tragic accident, I've been alone and lonely. Most people would die to live in a mansion like this, I could care less. What's so good living in a place as big this town when you have no one to share it with? Nothing. I have no friend's to call my own, no sibling's to talk to, and worst of it all, I have no one to love me for who am I and not for my money.

I've had many men line up at my door with roses in their hand's and on their knees asking me to marry them but, they've all been turned down by my hand. Every suitor seems like a very nice person but, I can see it in their eyes, their all after the same things, no matter the plan forming in their minds. Their eyes are always full of either lust or greed, sometimes, it's both that their after.

If weren't for my ButlerKlahadore, I'd be even more depressed then I am usually. I know Klahadore is just my butler but, other then Merry I feel like both of them understand me and they accept me for who am I. If I didn't have to be forced to be married in order for me to inherent the fortune that my parent's left me before they died, I would stay single forever and do whatever I wanted instead of sitting in this mansion like a prisoner until my prince comes to save me from this castle.

Lowering my head, I felt a tear fall down my pale skin quickly brushing it off, I forced a smile on my face when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I told them to come in. Looking up, I saw Klahadore bringing in my breakfast tray, a smile on his face as he put the tray on my nightstand before looking at me, the smile that once on his face slipped away and was replaced with a frowned.

"Mistress Worthington, what's the matter? You shouldn't get yourself all worked up so early in the morning, you know it's bad for your health." Klahadore said to me, concern was the only emotion residing in his voice, as he walked towards me then, kneeled down in front of me, taking both of my hands in his before giving me a small smile as he added, "it's such a beautiful day mistress Worthington, you have no need to be sad perhaps, you and I should go for a walk or maybe we should go into town this afternoon, would you like that mistress Worthington?"

Not looking into Klahadore's eyes, I managed to give a small smile in return. "It's nothing Klahadore, I'm okay, I promise, I just had a sad dream that's all." I lied to him.

Even though Klahadore knew I was lying, he patted both my hands and my cheek that tear fell down from before standing up and looking down at me with another smile on his face. "Why don't you tell me about your dream mistress Worthington while I pick your clothes out for today?" He said to me, as he walked towards my walk in closet and started picking out a dress.

I didn't want to tell Klahadore about this sad dream that I had because, it would just make him upset so, I changed the subject on him. "Can we go into town today Klahadore? Maybe Merry could take a break from dinner tonight and I could cook dinner tonight for you and him instead?" I asked him.

Placing a light blue dress on the back of a chair, Klahadore turned his head and gave me another smile, this time it was forced though. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't very happy with my idea but, he would try his best to lure me away from my idea, just like he always did. "Now mistress Worthington, I don't think that's such a good idea, Merry would be so heart broken if he heard that the lady of the house were to cook dinner for us. Besides as your servant's it is our job to take care of you, not the other way around." He said politely to me, as or politely as he could without it sounding harsh.

Frowning at Klahadore's words, I looked away from him. Call me a spoiled brat but, I have everyone's interest at heart, including my own but, no one would understand that expect for Klahadore and possibly Merry. "I know Klahadore but, both you and Merry work so hard for me all the time, I just want to return favor, that's all." I said sadly to him.

Walking towards me, Klahadore placed his hands behind his back and gave me a small smile, thinking in his head the entire time, _oh mistress Worthington, you can be so troublesome at time's."_I'll talk with Merry and see if he would agree to your plan. Now, eat your breakfast or it's going to get cold." He said to me, as he headed for my bedroom door. "I'll be back soon mistress Worthington. I hope to see you dressed and ready for the day with your breakfast gone and a smile on your face before we walk to town together." Was all he said to me as he exited the room, closing the bedroom door behind him quietly.

Once Klahadore was gone, I let out a sigh and turned to my breakfast tray and started to eat it. "Oh Klahadore, I know you have my best interest at heart but, sometimes mistress Worthington knows best." I said quietly to myself...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

~Klahadore's P.O.V~

~In His Quarter's ~

Letting out a sigh, I sat down on my bed and eyed the only picture of Kairi and her deceased parents. Those were happier times when both of her parents were alive. To see Kairi happy again is my only wish. I know she misses her parents dearly and so do I but, we can't live in the past, it'll only hurt us in the end.

Standing up with my hands behind my back, I stared out the window, staring at the sky. If only I could tell mistress Worthington my true feelings for her then, maybe I could see a real smile light up on her face again instead of a forced one. "For nearly four years I've been a servant to the Worthington's, nothing more, nothing less. I love Kairi but, my place is to serve her and anyone else who may come into her life. Not be her romantic interest, it would just complicate things for the both of us. If she wishes for me to be her romantic interest then and only then will I confess to her that both of us shouldn't be together, it would be wrong for the two of us to be lovers, and think of how the town would talk! A servant and his lady of the house together?! That would be very wrong on so many levels." I said quietly to myself, adding under my breath. "But, I can't hide my true feelings from her for very much longer or I will be lost in my own madness!" I nearly shouted out, as I slammed my hands down on the nightstand.

_What should I do about these overwhelming feelings towards her? Should I head into town and find a whore to do the job for me? Or should I just bury them away in my mind forever? _I thought to myself, as I paced around my bedroom, my mind begin filled with thoughts of my mistress and I together as lovers.

Closing my eyes, I grabbed the bridge of my nose and let an angry sigh. This was to overwhelming for me right now, I had to get some fresh air. Leaving my bedroom, I started walking down the hallway towards the stairs that would take to the front doors of the house. Thank god we didn't have any damn suitors today, that would be the icing on the cake if we did...

~End of Klahadore's P.O.V~

Author's Note: I was watching One Piece from the very beginning and I've been watching the episodes where Klahadore's in them. So, I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews are appreciated, as long as their not bad reviews telling me how much the story sucks.

~Tory~


End file.
